Life Goes On
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Valerie is the older sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. When Elijah and Klaus come to Mystic Falls everything she thought she knew will change. Val will find out she is not a doppleganger of the decesed Valintina Petrova, but something else entirely. She will be told her role in the story and how she knows the Mikaelson family. It will be her decision to go to who she really is.
1. Not in Mystic Falls Anymore

Valerie woke up with the cold touch of wood on her cheek. She pushed herself up and looked around the room. The brunette noticed that she wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. She turned her head and found Elena lying unconscious on the floor. She heard two voices talking in the other room , but payed no attention to them and went to check on Elena when she was okay she left her side. Valerie crept over to the wall to listen to what the two people were saying.

" Are you sure he's coming I mean, we don't know if he got the message or not, Rose," The man said to the girl named Rose.

" Trevor I talked to Elijah's contact , he said that he got the message now all we have to wait and see if he comes," Rose said stubbornly. They stopped talking when they heard the floor creek. They went to the room the girls were in and notice that Valerie was listening to their conversation. Elena started to come too. Elena slowing sat up not knowing what was going on.

" So you're grand reason for taking us was to save your own asses. Elijah's got to be pretty scary if you're willing to give him two dopplegangers," Valerie said confidently.

" Val, what are you doing?" Elena asked worriedly.

"You like nebbing don't you , well you really are the doppleganger of Valintina aren't you," Rose said , " Well no matter he'll be here soon and he will give us freedom for giving him two doppleganger." Rose said.

" Who's Elijah," Elena asked confused from just waking up.

Rose walked closer to them and answered, " he's your worst nightmare," a smirk clear as day across her lips.

" What does he want with us?" Elena asked.

" You ask these questions like I'm going to answer you," she started walking into the other room when Valerie spoke.

" It's about the Sun and Moon curse. Isn't it?"

She looked the girls confused, " how do you know all of this, but she," Rose pointed at Elena and continued speaking, " doesn't. Did the Salvatores not teach you you're vampire history," she joked.

" No." Val answered for her, " When we went to see Isobels work, she was to busy flirting with Damon to actually pay attention."

" Well, Elijah's one of the Originals," Trevor said.

" Originals? What's that?" Elena asked still confused.

Val sighed at her sister, " can't you use context clues? He's a vampire and they used the term original, so my guess he's one of the first vampires."

Rose laughed and looked between the sisters and Trevor, " finally a smart one." Before their conversation could continue they all heard that door to the house fly open.

" He's here! I.. I got to get out of here! He's gonna kill me!" The man exclaimed.

" Trevor, I told you I would get us out of this. We're famliy we stick together, just let me handle this," she ran to the front of the cabin. And was greeted by Elijah.

" Elijah you came , I want to make a deal with you," Rose said hoping he'd agree.

" Yes , that is why I thought you wanted to speak to me."

" You would be correct," Rose replied.

" Well what terms may I or may I not b agreeing to?" He asked the girl in front of him.

" I want freedom in return I can give you what your brother wants. I have the dopplegangers," she said wearly.

" Impossible the doppleganger line ended with Katerina and my dear Valintina so if this is a game I do not wish to play."

" No game Elijah I have them here I can show you their real. I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes," she lead Elijah to the back of the house.

He enter the room and saw the face of his beloved Valintina redish, brown hair covered half of her face but he'd recognize her anywhere. He walked over to her and brushed the hair behind he ear. Elijah saw tear stains down her checks and his heart broke. She may not have been Valintina but she looked enough like her to hurt him. He still see water that rimmed her eyes, the more he looked at her the more he broke.

" I see you were right they are dopplegangers and human ones at that." He managed cough up. He grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her to her feet causing her to stumble. He then careful picked Valerie up and placed her on her feet. He stared at her for a minute then spoke , " I have one more peice of business to attend to then we can leave." He walked over To Rose and Trevor.

" Rose Marie it seem as though you were right and I do have the power to pardon you. I admire you standing by the people you count as family."

" Thank you Elijah," she said lightly.

" You were being loyal and I can honor that ," he walked over to Trevor , " Now you were the one she was being loyal too were you not."

" Yes Elijah and I am deeply sorry for betraying you, you trusted me with Katerina and I failed."

" Yes,, I know you were one of many to be fooled by her charms and for your mistake my love died so I'm am deeply sorry for this." With that he cut his head off. Valerie looked at him in complete shock. He looked back at her and saw reaction to what he did it was very similar to how Valintina reacted the first time she saw him kill. Valintina was gone but seeing this doppleganger he was reliving that pain all over again. He heard someone around the house.

" Who else is here?" He questioned Rose. He walked over to the steps and shouted down, " who ever you are if you think you can beat me you are sadly mistaken. Now show yourselfs or heads will roll, I repeat heads will roll."

Rose shook her head, " I don't know it was only supposed to us and Trevor." Valerie slowly moved over to confort Rose who was holding back tears.

" Please let us go we have something you need," Elena said trying to neigotate.

" Elena drop it now. Please." She was cut off by Elijah.

" And what might that be?"

" We know where the moonstone is you let us go and we'll you where it is. Just let us go and don't hurt my friends they were trying to help."

He looked over at Rose and Valerie , " It's the first I'm hearing about. " Then he looked directly at Valerie

" Tell me where it is Valerie."

" She has nothing to do with this. I will tell you where it is just let us go.

" Negotiating will get you no where with me right now. Valerie please tell me where it is," he said calmly as he kneeled beside her. Elena's eyes widened as he did this , but she said nothing.

" It's in the tomb under the church in Mystic Falls with Katherine," she said quickly. Before Elijah could responded to what she had said he was staked by Damon. He grabbed the to girls and left the house to go back to town. Leaveing Elijah there staked. Valerie sat in the car goingover what had happened?. He was gentle with her, he spoke like a gentleman. How could a man she could tell had morals kill without bliking and eye.


	2. Lie a Little Better

When they all got home Val ran up stairs her room. She could get what Elijah said out of her head _Your mistake killed my love._ What did he mean by that she knew Trevor help Katherine escape but what happened to Valentina did she die because of her sister. Val had to talk to Katherine and find out what happened. If she told anyone they would try to stop her. Valerie couldn't do it now though now she needed sleep.

Dark of night was calming to what she had just seen. Even though Elijah had killed a man in front of her she felt safe with him. Like though he had done wrong he would never hurt her. The tiredness she had been feeling had final taken over. Val slept peacefully that night with Elijah still engraved in her head.

The morning came all to soon the nexted day. Valerie was awoken by the sound of her alarm going off. She got out of bed slowly and went to take a shower. The hot water helped her wake up from her peaceful sleep. It also helped clam her from the night she had beforebthe peace came. The hot water stung the lower part of her back. She got out and dried off so she could get ready for school though she wasn't planning on going.

" hey Elena ," she called down the steps, " can you come here for a minute?" Elena ran up the steps to her sisters room.

" yeah Val what do you need?" She hurriedly.

" can check my back the hot water stung it and I want to know if there's a cut." Elena walked behind her and pulled up the bottom of her shirt. There was a cut that looked like it had been burned .

" Oh my gosh , Val maybe you should stay home and I'll call Damon to come heal you."

" oh , okay is it bad?" She saw look on Elena's face and knew it was bad. She went to put her purse back down on her bed. Elena ran outside to her car. Valerie heard the car start so ran over to the window. She saw the car pull out and then it was gone. Val waited a couple seconds then ran out the door to go talk to Katherine.

" Katherine I need to talk to you I return I'll give you some blood."

" I could smell your blood from here Val. How bad is that cut? Maybe it's finally happening, I don't know what I do know is Val had a cut on her back from our father."

" Good for her. I said I'd give you blood for information,so?" Val said.

" Valerie making deals with devils , I want to see the blood first then will talk,'' Katherine seemed to know what she was doing. Val pulled the blood out to show Katherine, " okay what do you want to know?"

" what happened between Valentina and Elijah , what happened to her at the end?"

" Valentina and Elijah were more than just friends Valerie they were lovers, loved each other with their whole hearts. When I found out what Klaus was planning on doing I begged Valentina to come with me. She said no that she wanted to stay and be with Elijah," Val pour her a cup of blood and slid it to her. She took a sip and continued talking, " when I ran I didn't know what had happened to her. At the time though I was out for myself. I went to my home in Bulgaria where I found my family slaughtered. So I came here. What didn't know was that Elijah and Klaus ran from England because they were being chased," she finished her cup and slid it back to Valerie who pured her more, " they left my sister their alone. So she came here to find me , of course she was there before me. She became friend with the Salvatore's were as I used them. When the round up happened in 1864 I begged her to escape with me again. But she said she'd rather die than not see Elijah again."

" wow , she must have really loved him to want to die than not be near him."

" she forgot I even existed."

" I'm so sorry Kity," I stated.

Katherine took a sip of blood, " they told you , you were a doppelganger didn't they."

Valerie nodded , " if I'm not a doppelganger what am I , why do I get vision of you when you were human."

She smirked , " that's easy you're a reincarnation of my sister."


	3. Love the Way You Lie

Valerie looked at Katherine in shock when they told her she wasna doppleganger, but find out your someone just reborn almost gave gave her a heartattack. Katherine was waiting for her to responded to what she had said.

"Are you gonna say something?" Katherine asked.

" Does anyone else know?"

" I think Elijah knows of them , he just doesnt know you're one." Valerie heard a car door shut she threw the blood bag towards Katherine and left to go home. Stefan, Damon, and Elena walked up to the tomb to see Katherine with a blood bag.

" Who gave you the blood bag, know what better yet who would come see you?" Damon asked angrily.

" A center girl who wants answers none of you will give her."

" Who , Val, she's not that stupid," he stated plainly.

" She believed every word I said , and contray to popular belief I like her more than all of you."

" Why because she looks like Valintina?" Stefan asked coldly

" No , smartass because she hasn't been rude to me."

"What did you tell her?" Elena asked worriedly.

" Oh nothing much," she said calmly , " Just that she's not a doppleganger shes a riencarnation of Valintina."

" Impossible, they don't exist," Damon told her.

" Tatia originated the doppleganger bloodline, then me , and now Elena , before Valintina died I had Emily place a spell on her so she would come back with my bloodlines next doppleganger. So yes she is still my sister , but only the part of her that wants to protect me." Damon and the other two were already walking away. They pulled up at the Gilbert house and Elena rans inside followed by Stefan and Damon. Elena went into the kitchen and saw Val helping Jenna with some boxes.

" Jen, what are you doing?"

" Someone came by wanting to see your parents files and Val here is just helping me carry."

" What?" Elena asked angrily.

" I told her not to help because of the cut on her back, she insisted," Jenna defended.

" Thank you Jenna, and Valerie again for the help I can have someone come pick these up tomorrow," The man stated. Elena turned around d to see Elijah.

Before Elena could say anything Val cut in, " why don't I walk you to the door?"

" That would be great." As they started walking Elijah heard Elena and Jenna start talking, " You are very different from your sister."

" I guess , I don't know I get the feeling that you won't hurt me." She said as grabbed her lower back in pain.

Elijah looked at her concerned , " are you alright, darling?"

" Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine just a little cut on back I'll be fine. And thank you again for stopping by."

He smiled at her, "Valerie you have my word no harm will come to you or your loved ones as long as I am in town."

" And I thank you for that Elijah." She opened the door and he walked out. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin and she saw everyone.

" What was that?" Elena asked.

" What was what?" Val asked walking closer to her.

" What just happened with Elijah," she pushed.

" It was nothing."

" Okay, let's go back a little than why did you go see Katherine? And why are you listening to anything she says?"Damon asked harsley.

" Because I needed answers and she had them. I wanted to what Valintina was to Elijah and how she died. And for once I got a straight answer. So I'm sorry if don't report everything I do to Elena's bodyguards. I .Sorry your lives may revolve around Elena, but mine doesn't," She ran up the stairs to her room.

" Elena calm down she didn't mean it," Stefan tried convincing her. Jenna walked after listening to the exchange.

" I think she did mean, you guys only involve her when you need her help. Valerie has always wanted to do stuff her own way. But since you guys came to town , and I'm not blaming you, you guys have been barking orders at her." With that Jenna walked up stairs and her room.


	4. Sorry

Elena went upstairs to check on Val. She opened the door and saw her lying on her bed.

" What do you want Lena?" Val asked sitting up.

" Val, you can't believe what Katherine says," she said.

" Why because I'm not like you. Because you don't want be the only one Klaus wants. You say you want to protect the people you care about, but your worse then Katherine."

" What is going on with you?" She said as tears streamed down her cheeks, " ever since Elijah has been in town you've been acting weird."

" Maybe because he promised not to hurt me or let anyone hurt me. You have you're bodygruads Elena when it comes down to it who do you think they'll pick to save hmm.. me , Jeremy, Jenna no. They will always pick you everyone else be damned. For once someone cares if I'm safe and it's not because of you. Why can't you just let it go you left once you'll do it again."

Elena looked at her confused, " what do me I left once I'll do it again?"

" Nothing just leave me alone , okay I am older than you Elena. So leave."

Elena stormed out and she layed on her bed and thought about what shes he said. Elena never left so why would she say that? Then it hit her it wasn't her talking , it was, but it was the part of her that was Valintina. She pulled out her phone and called Bonnie.

" Hey Bon Bon, it's Val can I ask you something?"

 _" yeah, everything okay?"_

" I'm fine I wanted to know if you knew something about reincarnation."

 _" Why do you ask?"_

" Katherine mentioned I might be one and I wanted to check."

 _" I'll look in my books see what I find and let you know tomorrow morning at school."_

" Thanks Bon Bon," I hung up the phone and went to sleep.

Valerie woke up and got ready for school. Elena was ignoring her because of what she said last night. The car ride was silent Elena parked the car and got out angerily. Val went inside and found Bonnie hoping she would have an answer.

" Val, hey," she said running over to her.

" Hey, Bon so you find anything?"

" I did and you are a reincarnation. Emily cast a spell to make sure someone was there to keep the dopplegangers in check, but it was never set when Valintina would come back. Did you manage to tap into a part of her before you called me?"

" Yeah, last night Elena and I got into a fight and I said you left once you'll leave again."

" Well, Emily predicted that the reincarnation would not have Valintinas memories so she made a spell to get them back. I could preform it."

" Bonnie, that's great can I come over after school?" She asked hopefully.

" Yeah. It's a part of who you are."

Bonnie ran off leaving Valerie with a smile on her face. The day was moving slowly surely knowing that she wanted to go somewhere important after school. She didn't lash out because Val knew it would only make things worse with Elena. So she sat and waited for the final bell to ring. When finally rang she went to find Bonnie. They were at Bonnie's house in no time and they both went inside. It took Bonnie some time to find the spell again.

" You sure you want to do this now. I mean especially with Elijah in town?"

" Bonnie I have to know who I was or am. Please."

" Okay."

Bonnie cast the spell and Val didn't feel anything, " what happened?"

" It will take some time memories will probably come back while your sleeping."

Val nodded and went home. She walked in the house and started to do her homework. She finished a little before 7:00 which gave her time to shower.

The water still stung on her lower back , but the pain was bareable . She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and went to get in night close. Val started reading one of her books and soon after fell asleep. Her dream was different then the ones she has had before.

 _Valintina was running through a garden as Elijah chased behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her around._

 _" 'Lijah you're supposed to catch me."_

 _He laughed, " if I caught you then the game would be over."_

 _" And we can not have that can we?"_

 _" I love you Valintina Petrova," he said smiling._

 _" And I you, Elijah Mikaelson," she said as she lightly placed a kiss on his lips. When the kiss broke he grabbed her hand as they walked back through the garden. Valintina saw Klaus walking up to them , but she ignored him._

 _" Brother might I have a word?" He asked trying to hide his anger._

 _" Valintina why don't you go talk to your sister," she nodded and walked away. She heard few words of what the brothers were talking about. Valintina went inside and went to her sisters chamber._

 _" Look who finally decided to come have words with me. Valintina how have been?"_

 _" I have been excellent Katerina," she looked at her sister. The looked on her made it seem like she was planning something, " what are you planning?"_

 _" I have not the slightest idea what you maybe talking about sister."_

 _" Kity , I've known you since you were born. Please just tell me," Valintina told her._

 _" Valintina , Klaus wants to kill me. Please say you'll leave with me," her sister begged_

 _" I love Elijah. I'm not going to leave him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Kity, you can run all you want I'll keep your secret."_

 _" Thank you I'm leaving tonight if change your mind."_

 _Valintina left the room and the door closed behind her._


	5. Dream a Little Dream

Valerie woke up gasping for air. The light of the room fading in and out. This was different then the other times, she felt dizzy this time. Not knowing what to do she called Bonnie.

" Bonnie, I just saw Elijah and I running through a garden together."

 _" So, what does that mean?"_

" I think I was with him."

 _" What? You were with him. Does he know what you are?"_

 _"_ No. And I mean full on 'Notebook' with him."

 _" No? Val you have to ask to him find out who are or were. Who cares what Elena , Stefan , and Damon think about what you are or who you're with."_

 _"_ You know Elena and her bodygruads will crusify me."

 _" Then I will be hanging there right beside you. You know how I feel about Damon and Stefan."_

" Thanks Bon. And thank you again for doing that spell."

She hung up the phone and went down stairs and bumped into Jenna. Her aunt jumped back confused on who she had bumped into at first. Val stumbled back into the wall behind her. She regained blance and straightened out her outfit she looked back up at her aunt.

" Jenna , are you okay?" She asked her.

" Yeah, you?"

" Peachy," she said rubbing her lower back. The cut was still there and not even vampire blood could fix it. She grabbed the water she dropped and went to get ready. Elena and Jeremy were up by now and getting ready whereas Valerie was in the kitchen drinking the cup of coffee she had poured. Elena came down stairs and poured herself a cup. Her sister ignored her the whole time.

" Elena, please just say something to me," Valerie begged her.

" What do you want me to say? I have never left you Val, and the fact that you said that scares me."

" Lena , I had Bonnie do some research and it turns out Katherine was right," she said hoping her sister would listen.

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that a part of me is Valintina. Bonnie helped me get my memories back," she said smiling.

" So , you're not my sister anymore," Elena said spitefully.

" No. Elena I'm still your sister. I just wanted to know who I really was," Val said defensively.

" So tell me ,Val, who are you really?" Elena practically yelled at her sister.

" Elena let's get one thing clear I am your older sister, I don't answer to you. You need to stop thinking the world revolves around you. You are not the only one to lose mom and dad that day, okay. Everyone can see what you're doing with Stefan and Damon they just don't have the guts to tell you off. I get that they put you first, but when you make the decision ones going to get hurt. God, you're no better then Katerina."

Elena was in tears when her sister finished yelling at her. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Valerie was breathing hard trying to catch her breath. Her and Elena had gotten into plenty of fights, but they never ended that bad.

 **Elena POV:**

I was sitting on the porch crying when Stefan pulled up to my house. I heard him get out of his car and slam the door shut. He ran up the stairs of the porch and sat next to me trying to comfort me.

" Elena what happened?" He questioned his girlfriend.

" V.. Val. Me and her got into a fight and she said just the worst things to me."

" What did she say that was so bad, I mean it's Val," he said confused. From what he's seen Val wouldn't hurt a fly.

" She said that I think the world revolves around me. She also said I'm no better then Katherine."

" Your sister is believing to much in what Katherine told her," he said reassuringly.

" No, she said that she had Bonnie look into it and it's true," I said as the tears slowed down, " Stefan, what if Valerie's gone?"

" I don't believe that," he stated.

" No, Stefan she was like a completely different person back there."

He didn't reply he just rubbed my back to helped me into the car. We pulled away from my house and drove off to school.

 **Valerie POV:**

I couldn't believe what I just said to my sister. I should be feeling horrible, shouldn't I? I just said she was no better than Katherine, but I didn't say Katherine I said Katerina. Given what I said, it felt good to because everything that was said was true. That is how I felt about my younger sister, or should I say cousin/descendant. I was breathing heavy because of how much yelling I was doing.

" Val, is everything okay?" Jeremy asked as he came down the steps.

" Let's go I'll explain in the car," I stated as I grabbed the car keys.

After I explained everything Jeremy looked at me with pride. I explained everything and he was proud of me for yelling at Elena. He sensed my confusion and explained.

" I'm happy because someone had to take Elena down a peg or two. Plus it's pretty cool that you have memories from the 15 century."

" Elena has just been frustrating me lately," I said as I got out of the car. Jeremy followed quickly behind me.

" You know your going to get the third degree from Stefan, Caroline, and Matt. And possibly Damon when we get home," he stated to me.

" I know Bonnie said she's on my side. I was hoping as your full blooded sister you would be on my side." He nodded in agreement as we walked I to the building. I could already tell today was going to be fun. Jeremy and I walked past Elena , Caroline, Stefan , and BonB. I heard her say goodbye to them as she ran to catch up with us.

" So, Elena told me what you said to her," I was waiting for her to yell at me, " I say good for you."

" Jer said the same thing."

" She needs to realize what she doing," she looked back and saw Caroline walking over, " here we go," she stated

" What hell is your problem?" She asked me.

" Besides Elena and her cult nothing," I smirked before heading off to class. I heard gasp at what said and I chuckled knowing how much it upset and offended her. I was right today was a good day.


	6. My Love

That day Val stayed over Bonnie's knowing what was waiting for her when she got home. The girls finished their homework and went up to Bonnie's room.

" So, tell full detail what the memory was," Bonnie said excitedly.

" Okay," Val agreed knowing it would come out eventually, " Elijah and Valintina/ me were running through this graden. Elijah was behind me/her and he grabbed me/her by the waist and spun me around."

" Awe, that adorable." She said sighing. I threw a pillow at her and continued.

" When he set me/her down he said I love you Valintina Petrova, and we said " and I you Elijah Mikaelson" we walked back through the graden when his brother showed up. Elijah told us to leave and go talk to Katerina. So I did, when I got to her room she told me of her plan to leave? I kept her secert and she left that night."

" Why does that sound like the start of a tragic love story," Bonnie said setting the pillow down when Val finished.

" I know right. I hope I get more of the story tonight."

" I'm sure you will. Now sleep," Val layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep as Bonnie turned the light out. The memory was foggy at first but became clearer.

 _Valintina was laying on Elijah's bed waiting for him to come through the door. She heard yelling down the stairs and stayed quiet. She could easily tell they were yelling because Katerina had ran away. The door slowly opened to relieve the man she loved._

 _" Eljah, is everything alright my love?"_

 _" Somehow your sister left without anyone noticing, Klaus would like to have a word with you," he said he could see the scared look in her eyes, " I will be there the entire time darling, nothing will happen."_

 _She nodded and slowly got off his bed. She reached for his hand and he lead her down the stairway to the living room. She sat down wearly as her her hands shook. Valintina knew Elijah wouldn't allow her to be compelled. Klaus entered the room angrily and stood in front of the couple._

 _" Valintina, would you happen to know where your sister is?" He asked her as calmly as possible. Given the circumstances it was not much clamer then how he had spoken to Elijah earlier._

 _" I haven't any idea where she would be."_

 _" Well, you did speak with her and hours later in the day she goes missing. I have trouble believing it just occured."_

 _" Klaus, if I knew where she went I would tell you, but in all honesty I don't know,"_

 _Klaus got up ready to go off but Elijah stood up stopping Klaus from doing something drastic, " brother she said she doesn't know, so I believe we are done here."_

 _Klaus stormed off angrily and left the two. Elijah notice as she started to relax. He gently lifted her from their sofa and pulled her close to him._

 _" My darling, you know I would never let anything hurt you, why do fear?"_

 _" I know my love, but I am afraid when he's get angry. He becomes reckless, and I know you might not always be there to protect me," she said almost in tears._

 _" Let's go up to my chamber, darling."_

 _She nodded slowly and stayed as close to him as possible. He opened the door and they entered the room. Elijah layed down on his bed and Valintina layed gently next to him her head on his chest._

 _" My love," she said quietly._

 _" Yes, Valintina."_

 _" Do you think one day I could be like you and your siblings?" She asked him this often after she found out what he was._

 _" Darling, I would never wish this upon you, but if met looking at you and seeing you smile or hearing you laugh I would do it. I know it's selfish."_

 _" Love, you give the same answer every time I ask, I'm being to think you memorized it, and it's not selfish it's called being in love," she said playfully._

 _" I mean every word everytime I say them."_

 _" Elijah, will you turn me?" She asked her voice quieter than before._

 _" Darling , please don't make me do this. Becoming this is not a gift or a blessing. The reason I love you is, the smile you have is genuine after centuries of living I have never met anyone like you."_

 _" My love, I don't want to lose you, I will inevitably , if I stay human," she said pleadingly._

 _" After months , why ask me now, darling, I love you Valintina and your happiness means the world to me."_

 _" I know , I feel the same I just want to be with you," she was trying to agrue her case._

 _" Sleep. If you still feel the same by morning I will."_

Valerie woke up after Bonnie shook her a few times. She looked around the room so she could reliezed where she was.

" Are you alright, Val?" Bonnie asked her.

" You were right I need to find Elijah."

" Well, Elena said that Elijah talked to Jenna and said he couldn't make it yesterday, so he would come today."

" Then I need to leave."

Val got up grabbed her stuff , thank Shelia, and left. She drove home and notice that Damon and Stefan were there. She sighed and got out of the car to go inside. When she was out she noticed another car she had never seen before. Walked inside and went straight to her room.

" Val, can you come down here?" Her aunt asked.

" Yeah," she yelled back and ran down stairs. When she got to the top of the steps noticed a man in a suit and froze

" Elijah," she stammered.

" Val, I was hoping , given you know more about the town, you would help Elijah."

" Of course , Aunt Jenna." Valerie walked down the rest of the steps so she was close to Elijah.

" I'll leave you two to talk."

Jenna smiled and walked out of the room. Elijah sighed and walked over the couch.

" So, Elijah what do you need to know?"

" Well it seems a day or two ago, your friend contacted my witch and said you needed to speak with me," noticing how she relaxed when Jenna left.

" Yes, I do need to speak with you regarding Valintina."

" What could you possibly have to say?" She noticed how angry he had gotten.

" What if she's not as gone as you think."


	7. I Like It

Elijah stared at her trying to comprehend what she had said.

" _What if Valintina wasn't dead?"_ After a thousand years of living anything was possible. The thought of her being alive though gave Elijah something he hadn't felt in years. Hope. Valintina was the light of his life, when he thought she was dead the light burned out.

" Valerie, I have little patience with this topic. If you have something to say about her , say it."

" Elijah, Katerina knew a witch named Emily Bennett. Katerina had Emily do a spell so if Valintina died she would come back with the next doppleganger."

" Is there a point to you telling me this?" He asked standing up.

" Elijah, clam down please," when he heard her say this it sounded so much like how Valintina said it to him. He calmed down enough to let her finish, " Emily could not guarantee that she would have her memories. So she created a spell to get them back. About two months before my parents died I would have dreams. And they looked real. They were of Katerina and a girl who looked excatly like me. Bonnie found out and did the spell Elijah."

" Are you trying say that Valintina was reincarnated and became you?"

" Yes," she said sighing.

" Why tell me now?"

" Lijah, I jus got my memories back. I have been fighting with Elena about this. Last night I remembered the day Katerina left. It was the night Valintina ask you to turn her. You know that Elena, Katerina, and Tatia were the dopplegangers, so why would I lie to you?"

He smiled at her," what?" She asked him confused.

" It's been 500 years since anyone but my sister has called me that.," She smiled, " the first time we meet I noticed the similarities between you and Valintina."

" the reason you came here, is it because Bonnie contacted your witch? Or is there another reason?"

" Your aunt said she was going to show me around one of the old properties. I would be delighted if you would join us," he said happily.

" I would be happy to."

Valerie walked into the the kitchen to grab Jenna. Jenna pulled back though and grabbed her papers. Val stood waiting for her. When Jenna had all her papers they went into the living room.

" Alright then we ready to go?" She asked the two. They nodded and walked out the door. The three got in the car and Jenna drove to the property. When the car stop the group out. Jenna started explaining who had owned the property and sometimes asked Valerie for help if didn't know something about the history. Jenna was talking when Ric showed up. He walked over to the group.

" Hey Jen, Val," he said to the two girls.

" Ric!" Jenna exclaimed.

" Hey, Ric , this is Elijah Smith, Jenna and I were just showing around the property," Val said glaring at him. He avoided her gaze.

" Well, I wanted see if you two needed any help. Since I'm a history teacher," he said covering up his intentions.

" Elijah, this is Ric Saltzman. Ric, this is Elijah Smith," Jenna said.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Saltzman," Elijah said holding his hand out.

Ric shook his hand and replied, " nice to meet you too, Mr. Smith, and please call me Ric."

" As long as you call me Elijah."

" Hey guys," a voice they recognized as Damon's said.

" Damon," Val said sarcastically. Her glare turned from Ric and was aimed at Damon.

" Hey, Valerie," he said as him and a girl joined the group, " what are you guys doing here?"

" We were just showing Elijah around here," Valerie said fustration growing in her voice!.

" Apparently, the founding families weren't here first," Jenna added.

" Really?" Andy asked.

" Yes, well, the original founder of this town came in the 900's. They were Vikings," Elijah answered.

" I would love to ask you more questions. Do think we could all do dinner tonight?" Andy asked them.

" I would but..." Ric was cut off by Jenna, " we'll be there."

" I should be able to make it," Elijah said. He turned to face Val.

" nothing better to do. Why not," Val finally said

" my girl always full of great ideas," Damon said causing Val to roll her eyes, " well, the two of us should be going."

" I'll see you all tonight," Andy said waving as she walked off with Damon

" if I'm going tonight then should go start grading papers," Ric said goodbye and went to his car.

" alright then, why don't we head back now," Jenna said to Elijah. He nodded and they went to her car. When they pulled up at the Gilbert house the car stopped. Jenna got out and ran inside to check on Elena and Jeremy.

" you know their planning something right?" Val asked Elijah.

" leave me to worry about them," he answered. She turned around to go to the house when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him confused. He leaned forWard and pressed his lips to hers. When the kiss broke he blurred away. Valerie reached her hand up and touched her lips and smiled. After a minute she ran inside the house. When she got inside she closed behind her and laughed.

" Hey Val, everything okay?" Jeremy asked.

" Yeah Jer," she said sighing, " everything great."


	8. Keep Away

Valerie shut the door behind her and laughed. Forgetting other people lived in the house she laughed again.

" Val, everything okay?" Jeremy asked from the kitchen.

" Yeah. Yeah everything is just amazing."

She walked into the kitchen and greeted her baby brother and Aunt. Val jumped on the counter with a huge smile on her face.

" Oh God, I haven't seen a smile that wide since Bethany Lucas won homecoming Queen," Jenna said sarcastically.

" I didn't win homecoming Queen, Jenna."

" Yeah I figured Elena or Caroline would win that," Jer said with the same amount of sarcasm as his aunt.

" Ha , ha , ha. You're hilarious Jer- Bear. Anyway why don't you go up to your room. I need to speak with Aunt Jen, privately."

Jenna raised her eyebrows at what Valerie had said. Jeremy sighed and grabbed his things to go up stairs to his room. When Val could no longer hear him she squealed. Jenna jumped back given she had never heard Valerie squeal before.

" Why are you squealing?" Jenna asked her niece scarcely. Still two steps away from her.

" Something happened. Something that maybe the best thing to ever happen to me."

" What!?" Jenna asked stepping closer to Valerie. Being intrigued by what she had said.

" Elijah kissed me."

Jenna stared at her shocked at what she said, " Elijah Smith? The guy who's in his 20's at least?"

" Yeah. Please don't be upset."

" I'm not, it's just he's older and I.. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

" I know Jen. I'm playing this smart though."

Jenna nodded and Val ran up stairs to Jeremy's room. His door was closed though so she knocked.

" Come in," he yelled. She put her hand in the door knob and turned it. Val pushed the door open and entered her brothers room. She saw him laying on his bed as she walked in.

" Hey Jer."

" Hey Val. What's up?" He asked sitting up his bed.

She sat down on the bed next to him and laughed. He looked at scared and shocked and what his sister and just done.

" Oh, God. What happened?" He asked again. Valerie laughing could mean one of two things. One she had witnessed a fight or two she was extremely happy.

" he kissed me."

" Ew.. sorry I even asked," he said jokingly to her. She laid back on his bed and laughed again, " so I'm guessing you told him."

" Yeah. At first he was upset then.. then he believed me. And I'm happy which means something or someone is going to screw it up."

" Sounds about right," he said back.

" Yep. When did our lives get so messed up?"

" No idea," he said honestly, " So sis, what's this mean for your relationship with Elena?" He asked laying down next to her.

" I don't know baby brother. I just wish she would listen to me without thinking of herself."

" I think that's secretly everyone's wish," he said sarcastically.

" Probably." Val sat up, " well I'm going to go change."

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed for a few minutes. Remembering she had dinner plans for tonight she hurried up and got changed. When it was time she left her house and went to the Boarding House. She parked her car and got out. She walked up the cement steps and opened the red that lead into the house. She walked through the main room and into the living room where everyone was gathered. When. Val walked inside she saw her aunt, Ric, Damon, and his compelled girlfriend Andi.

" Hey, Valerie." Jenna said standing up and giving her niece a hug.

" Hey, Aunt Jen," she broke the hug, " Hey Ric, Andi." She intentionally left Damon out. Ric smiled and took a sip of his drink.

" Love you to Val." Damon said grabbing his drink and sat down next to Andi.

" Oh, I'm sorry Damon I didn't see you there," she said, " all I saw was your big ego."

" Ouch. Val you wound me," he said placing a hand over his heart to show she heart his feelings.

" I didn't know heartless jackass had feelings. Did you Ric?" Her gaze now falling on the history teacher next to her aunt.

" I'm staying out of this one. You two can kill each other just don't drag me into it," he said placing his cup down on the stand.

" Come on do you really think I'm that bad?" He asked her.

" Yes," she replied quickly, " I think your a narcissist, a asshole, who's only out for himself. I think you're the kind of person who thinks everyone should just do what he wants. You're petty, and have no remorse or value for other people's lives."

" We'll continue this later. Our guest is here," Damon said leaving the room. Andi and Jenna left to go get food ready. Valerie looked at Ric.

" What's he planning?"

" He said it's just a friendly dinner."

" Do you believe him?"

" Right now I have to," Ric said standing up and leaving the room.


	9. Hanging by a Moment

Val got up and followed after Damon to the front door. He opened the door the door and saw Elijah standing behind it. She smiled at the him and walked away from the door to go help Jenna and Andi. She was carrying glasses and a bottle of wine out when she almost fell. Before the glasses could fall out of her hands Elijah caught.

" Are you all right?'' He asked never giving away that something happened between the two of them.

Val brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded, " Yes. I am.. Fine" she said, never making eye contact with him. She steady herself and began walking to the table again. She set the glasses and bottle down and walked back to the kitchen to help Jenna carry out the food. When sat down there was a knock at the door. Damon happily, not really, got up to see who it was. They all began talking while Damon was gone, when he came back John followed behind him.

" John,'' Jenna and Val said at the same time. Just as confused as everyone else was John smiled happily at the reaction.

" I heard you were having dinner and figured I would stop by,'' He said innocently.

Val shook her head as complete worry filled her head. The only thing she knew is that Elijah wouldn't her, other then that she knew absolutely nothing about him. The memories she had were of how he acted with Valentina. But this was just of the 1400's she knew that Valentina had met Damon and Stefan. And Val was wondering how Damon was when he was human. She knew he couldn't have always been a sarcastic ass. Though somehow he seemed to smile when she talked and glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She couldn't help but feel worried she didn't want to end up in the same situation as her sister. And this was between an Original and a Salvatore, which means they would end up killing each other. And that was the last thing she wanted.

" So Val,'' Damon said breaking the amber hair girl out of her thoughts, " How has school been.''

When this is over Valerie knew she was going to hit Damon for that. He smirked knowing he had gotten under her skin. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to prove though.

" School is fine Damon,'' she said holding back a growl, " Once this year is over I'll be done.''

Damon picked up his glass and took a sip, " Are you planning on going to college?'' He asked setting his cup down, " I mean given how close it is to school being over.''

Val choked on her drink and coughed lightly, " Well , no Damon, I haven't decided.''

" I personally think you should,'' He said.

Jenna finally cut noticing the tension between the two, " Val, why don't you go get John a glass and plate?''

Val got up to leave as Jenna took a sigh of relief as her niece walked away. She looked at Damon with a glare, " You know Damon, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met. And I dated Logan Fell,'' Jenna said to him angrily.

" Why?'' Damon asked highly confused on what she meant.

" Ugh, are all guys this clueless,'' the red head stated getting a weird look from almost everyone at the table," It's obvious you like Val. You're to scared to admit it so you say you like anyone else but her.''

Ric laughed, " Jen, how much have you had to drink?'' he asked jokingly.

" If I'm wrong please tell me,'' She challenged him. Val's aunt smirked in victory when he remand silent.

* * *

 _ **Val's POV:**_

I didn't understand why Damon was being such an ass, but I went to get stuff for John like I was told. I couldn't help but get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when I left the room. I got to the kitchen taking my time, so I didn't have to deal with John.

I reached up to the cabinet and opened it. Being short sucked because I couldn't see what I was doing. I finally felt a glass and grabbed it, placing my feet back on the ground with a smile. I pushed the door closed and grabbed a spare plate from the table. I walked back out of the house but stopped when I heard the new conversation topic.

" Why,'' I heard one of the guys asked. His voice dripping with confusion.

" Ugh,'' the voice of her aunt groaned, " are all guys this clueless,'' I laughed lightly at the statement, " It's obvious you like Val,'' I stopped laughing when I heard that. I peeked m head around the corner to see who she was talking to, " You're to scared to admit it so you say you like anyone else but her.'' My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw who she was talking to.

Ric was laughing though at my aunt, " Jen, how much have you had to drink?"

" if I'm wrong please tell me," I finally composed myself enough that I could sit back down at the table.

" so what did I miss?" I asked sitting down sizing into the awkward silence.


	10. This Could Be Love

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05cd192677a01af99e6446c8a4be7e9d"Dinner went slow after Val cam back to the table. She couldn't help but wonder if what Jenna said was true. Did Damon really like her and was just to afraid to admit it. Valerie didn't want to become Elena, she didn't want to have to choose between Damon and Elijah. Seconds turned in minutes and as the minutes flew by Val realized maybe Damon wasn't so bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f86bcac12583fe5ac15f6aa638dbe50"" Val,'' Jenna said getting her attention, " can you help put stuff away.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="852c75df2f45baf06c1e372691b6a420"She nodded and began to gather plates, glasses, and the empty bottles. Valerie walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c49e91b85c0c6495f8254c7a37fcb31"" Jen, what do you think about Damon?'' She asked her wanting her opinion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="130031c53d9e2ee45f32acef0083f5c2"Jenna turned to look at her niece, " I mean he's good looking, I'll give him that. He seems to have a hard time letting people in. Around you he seems genuinely hurt by what you say and how you think of him. Damon also seems very protective.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2b4bd0d7b64d371c6eed184340323d0"" What about Elijah?'' Val's head was spinning at the moment. Thinking about Jenna's description of the raven haired, blue eyed vampire. She was very right about almost everything she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d49e7be6cda618c7af4a3bda3581e917"Jenna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, " Elijah seems very honorable and noble. Cares a lot about facts and knowledge. Not bad looking and very eloquent. He's about 5 to ten years older than you. And also seems protective.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8bdd2a6826575600883f84c59ce0f04a"Val nodded but stayed silent as she heard the stairs creek. She walked out of the kitchen to see Damon walking down the steps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0b29eca209edeee33f5054ec5d53781"" Where's Ric and John?'' Valerie asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4b52dc307a082e60d4a83b8867e01d9"He stopped and looked at her, " outside taking care of something,'' He went to walk away but stopped, " a little note if you're going to eavesdrop make sure your heart isn't racing.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67fface81e9ab9ee47ac63f855297d90"" You heard me?'' She asked not very shocked. He nodded and crossed his arms, " why didn't you say she was wrong then,'' Damon turned around and went to walk away. Val scoffed as he did so, " Maybe that's why I chose Elijah. I want to let you in Damon, but I can't do that if you don't' let me in.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e9cf10038aaf6c14db53fff52d45fdd"Damon walked back towards me, " why do you care so much? I mean think about it Stefan's the good brother the Saint. I just helped dagger your little boyfriend.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25f30e12ec037c9128a600b01f72a37f"She was silent for a few minutes causing to walk away again, " I've always cared Damon,'' Val spoke finally getting the courage, " when everyone thought you were a monster I was the one who knew there was a reason you were acting the way you were. Elijah's not my boyfriend, and the fact that you're acting like an ass right now is pissing me off,'' she snapped shocking Damon and herself, " I know Valentina knew you and Stefan. I heard Katherine tell the story so why don't you tell me your version.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d989ab83abb55080b0aad1ef09fc85d9"Before he answered he flashed them up to his room. Damon let go of her and allowed her to look around and fix her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43c9b1b120cd8d2aa8898ad097bd880b"" Valentina was different than Katherine. She was smart, had a sense of humor. She could defend herself and others, she had this fire that drew everyone in. She was amazing, anyone would be lucky to have her. I was so focused on Katherine that I didn't see that she loved me. I regret spending time with that she devil.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1898b18572ad1df12d0e0904860eb32"Val looked up to see his blue eyes filled with pain, " you loved her,'' she concluded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60a5f799bc6d8a8648447eedbb036674"" Yeah, I guess it took me sometime to realize it,'' he said giving out a painful laugh, ' but then I met you and you had that same fire in your eyes. You probably don't remember but I met you before I meant Elena.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccc1d2dd866fa9735a127d6eb5a2a875"Val nodded understandingly, " I getting there. I always did wonder what you were like when you were human.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3baa9e3024cf0122584c36628f5cedd3"" I was very different, '' he said sitting down on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59770d65672862a049f70dacdbb98994"She walked over and sat down next to him placing a hand over his. Damon looked up at her and moved closer. Val didn't know he had a softer side, without thinking she leaned in a placed her lips on his. Damon kissed her back causing her to sigh. Val moved on to his lap and deepened the kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="452269356cce3f187b6e89b378aa2db4"He broke it and began leaving kisses down her neck. She threw her head back and moaned, Val didn't want to stop. For Damon was a new drug she couldn't get enough of. And it showed by how much they both put into that one kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
